Miku Hinasaki: Getting Her Life Back
by FatalFrameFan1
Summary: This story explains what happened in the years between Fatal Frame and Fatal Frame III.
1. Chapter 1

**MIKU HINASAKI:**

**Getting her life back**

This is the first fanfiction I have posted on the internet so I hope you all like it. Sorry the first one is so short, but I promise they will be longer! Review if you like, it would be much appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miku had not slept since that night… since the night she lost her brother as well as her powers. But did she? She thought she kept seeing things such as her great-grandmother Yae Munakata with a rope round her neck hanging from all kinds of objects and the shadows of her brother smiling at her one second and then appearing with an angry face. There was no doubt about it, Miku was slowly going insane, no-one knew if she was even alive because she never came outside… never. Her house had become a wreck, furniture was upturned and unclean, papers and food lay scattered everywhere… and Miku herself sat in a corner rocking backwards and forwards holding her head in her hands,

" This is all a dream, this is all a dream, he's alive, he's alive, he's alive, no such thing as ghosts, no such thing as ghosts" she would repeat over and over in-between mutterings about the now-broken camera, Kirie and other things that only made sense to her. No-one even sent any letters to her, not even advertisers, even her landlord stayed away from her and never asked her for rent, he was too scared of her. But one day she received a phone call, she didn't answer it, instead she let the answering machine take it… it was from a man named Yuu Aso,

" Mafuyu? Sorry I haven't been in touch for a while, but I've been busy with work and Rei, you remember Rei, my girlfriend? Well she's my fiancée now. Call me back on the usual number, bye." The machine beeped to signal the end of the message… he was calling for Mafuyu… for Mafuyu, the anger swelled up inside her and she thrust her fist at the wall, splitting the her skin on the knuckle. Suddenly new throught and questions came rushing through her head. Who was Yuu? Who was Rei? How did her brother know him? It was all too much for her in her unstable state, so she stood up straight and took a deep breath and looked at the wall on the opposite side of the room, she closed her eyes and a few tears ran down her face before she ran and threw herself at the wall, leaving herself unconscious on the floor… where nothing could hurt her… where she felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKU HINASAKI:**

**Getting Her Life Back – Chapter 2**

I hope you've all been waiting for this, because I have spent a while writing it. I'm sorry if I don't update for a while but my sister's in hospital with a virus and the homework is piling in… and I'm only Year 7! So thank you for being patient and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. P.S I do not own Fatal Frame/Project Zero in any way, shape or form, but this fanfiction is in my control . So, with that said, let's get back to the story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuu was sat in his room, hunched over his desk, papers scattered everywhere, he had to come up with a new editorial by tomorrow or else he would be fired from his job at the _Kawai!_ Magazine. The article he was writing was about the new airplane being developed which was to break records that were thought, previously, unbreakable… but he just couldn't seem to come up with anything. He sighed loudly and lay back in his chair wondering if Mafuyu had received his message yet, suddenly he heard the door of his room open. Rei stepped in wearing her favorite blue top and black trousers, he looked towards her and she smiled back at him, god how he loved it when she smiled. She came and stood next to him peeking at the papers on his desk,

" Writer's block?" she asked him with a slight hint of humor in her voice, he smiled at her and nodded,

" Well then, maybe you should come downstairs for a while? You've been in here all day and I need someone to cuddle up with while I watch Japanarama," she said with a hint of yearning in her voice. He looked at her and switched his desk lamp off before standing up and walking downstairs with her,

" Do want some tea?" she asked him looking over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen, he nodded and sat on the couch turning the t.v. on. Just as he had done so, the phone began to ring,

_Maybe it's from Mafuyu,_

He thought to himself as he reached out for the cordless phone,

" Hello, this is the Aso/Kurosawa residence, how may I help you?" he asked politely down the phone… there was no sound coming from the other end, there was someone there, but they weren't speaking…

" Hello?" he asked again, with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice,

" Look, if this is some teenager prank calling me then you can jus-" he was cut off by a slow, raspy voice that sounded like a woman,

" Maf-uyu," it wheezed, Yuu's heart began to race, who was this? Before he could say anything, the voice continued,

" You knooow m-my broth-er?" Yuu's heart skipped a beat,

_Brother? _

He thought about it over and over until something finally clicked,

" Miku?" he asked down the phone. He had never met her himself, but from what Mafuyu had told him she was a nice girl who knew how to take care of herself,

Yuu, if she could take care of herself then why would she be wheezing down the phone?

He thought to himself, he had to go check it out as soon as possible, but it was midnight. He couldn't possibly go over at midnight, someone would call the police for sure and he would get arrested for the night.

Tomorrow, I'll go tomorrow.

He promised himself inwardly, he then realised that the person on the other end, who he presumed to be Miku, had hung up and as if on cue Rei walked in with two mugs of steaming hot tea, 

" Is everything alright?" she asked setting the cups down on the table, he smiled at her and nodded,

" Now let's watch some well-earned t.v." he said to her as they cuddled up on the sofa.

In bed that night he couldn't sleep, at least not peacefully anyway. He kept dreaming about strange things, ropes, a women with many hands, an abandoned mansion, but most of all he kept seeing a girl with auburn hair, a gold choker wearing a min-skirt and white jacket wandering around hallways and underground paths with ghostly white… things following her. If he got anything that night, it was scared, but no matter how scared he got… he would go to Miku's house tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After ending this my sister is out of the hospital, I have bought Project Zero III(I'm European so it's Project Zero) and this is up on the internet. I'm getting less homework now as well .


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't done any new chapters lately, but I'll be able to do more soon because there's a holiday coming up :). In his chapter we see things from Miku's point of view again. You will see Rei and Kei's POV soon.

---------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miku opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times, it was morning. She smiled to herself, the first smile she wore since that fatal night,

" Maybe he will come back today," she thought to herself as the sun shone through a hole in the window,

" Or maybe he'll leave you all alone again like he did before," she thought to herself, her smile fading away. Suddenly she heard something move, her heart started to race, was it a ghost? Was it a person? The sound seemed to be coming from her own room, which she carefully approached. The door opened silently into her room and then she saw it… Mafuyu… he wasn't pale, or angry looking… but there was something wrong, her eyes locked onto something behind him and she let out a gasp. Kirie was behind him. Upon hearing the gasp he turned around to see where the noise had come from, but Miku had already ran away…

Her breathing was heavy now and her heart was racing, Kirie was supposed to have moved on. She looked desperately for a place to hide, running into the kitchen first and then into the bathroom, she pulled herself into the towel cupboard and closed the door shut, trying to keep her breathing steady. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer, she prayed silently that Kirie would go away and leave Mafuyu alone until suddenly the footsteps stopped. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, but suddenly the door swung open! Miku screamed out loud and tried to escape from the closet, but two firm hands held her back, she stopped struggling. She looked up to see who had held her back, it was Mafuyu, and there was no Kirie behind him. She wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug, tears falling down her cheeks,

" Mafuyu, it's really you, your back and I'm not alone now," she whimpered to him, he hugged her back and spoke to her softly,

" Miku, I know how sad you've been and I know me dying has affected you, but you have to learn to move on," she hugged him tighter and told him,

" But I can't Mafuyu, you were the only family I had left and now you're dead. How can I move on?" he pried her off of him and held her at arms length,

" Miku, you're strong, I know you can move on. I'll always be with you and you should know that. I love you, goodbye," he told her, tears still running down her face, right in front of her his face faded away to show a man that she had never known before. She felt something familiar about him, like she knew him,

" Miku? Miku, are you okay?" the man told her, it was the same man on the phone yesterday, Yuu. He knew Mafuyu. She looked at him and spoke slowly yet clearly,

" Is your name Yuu? Did you know my brother Mafuyu?" he nodded twice,

" Miku, did something happen to your brother?" he asked her, she nodded in response,

" He's dead now." She whispered quietly, his eyes filled with shock at those words, she wiped her eyes with her hands and looked up at him,

" Please, could I come with you? I don't think I could last another day here," she said to him, he nodded. She was still grieving and obviously whatever had happened to her brother had had a massive impact on her. She was the only person left in her family, he couldn't imagine how that must feel, and at such a young age. Perhaps he could help her get back on her feet, and he could start by getting her out of the messy house she was in! He smiled at her and helped her out of the cupboard she was in,

" Come on Miku, let's get you out of there and I'll take you to my house" he said softly to her, she nodded at him and they left her house and drove over to Yuu's, leaving the trashed house far behind them…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I finally managed to get my butt in gear and finish this chapter! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I will make more chapters very soon if I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Miku Hinasaki: Getting her life back**

Part 4

For those of you that haven't read my profile update, I am back and I am working to finish all of my current fanfics, whereafter I can work on new ones one at a time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter (from Rei's POV), this story's gonna be a long one… :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei sighed, Yuu had been gone for a while now, she knew Mafuyu's place was kinda far away (it's why there weren't many visits between the two)…but it shouldn't have taken this long. But then, as if on cue, she heard the front door open and close. She leapt up off the sofa and ran to the entrance hall… only to see Yuu with a young girl _caked _in dirt and smelt of a manor of things. Immediately catching Yuu's eye she jerked her head in the direction of the living room, where he quickly followed her,

"Yuu, I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you were going to Mafuyu…who is a man," she asked, her voice a mix of confusion and slight irritation. Yuu placed his hand on her shoulder,

" I know how strange it looks, but you've got to believe me when I say I've got a good reason Rei," he told her reassuringly, before taking a deep breath, " Mafuyu's dead Rei. Mafuyu's dead and that is his sister out there, I don't know the details and quite frankly I don't want to. All I know is that he's dead and that's affected her bad and she needs help. Mafuyu was my best friend Rei… I couldn't leave her there, I just couldn't," his voice grew more emotional the more he talked, and by the end Rei could easily tell he had tears in his eyes. Which was why she wrapped her arms round him and gave him a loving hug,

" It's okay Yuu, I understand completely. Though eventually we're going to need a bigger place, she can't live on the sofa," Rei told him soothingly before she let him go,

" Now why don't you go back to her apartment and try to find her some clothes? I'll run her a bath and lend her a bath robe as well as some clothes while I get some blankets for the sofa and put her clothes in the laundry. Okay?" Yuu nodded in response to Rei's plan. Yuu brought Miku in and introduced her to Rei before he left the apartment once more. Rei was determined to make Miku feel safe and at home here, so as soon as she heard the front door 'click' she clapped her hands together and smiled at Miku,

" Do you want me to run you a bath Miku? There's a bathrobe and some pyjamas you can wear while I wash your clothes," Rei spoke comfortingly to Miku, who raised her face up to see Rei,

" Thank you Miss Kurosawa, but I don't want to burden you with my presence," Miku told her quietly, returning her stare to the floor, Rei placed one hand on Miku's shoulder and the other underneath her chin, which she brought up to talk to Miku's face.

" You are not a bother Miku, not in the slightest. If anything it would be a pleasure, now you just wait here, make yourself at home and I'll get things ready okay?" she reassured Miku before walking into the next room to run the bath,

'_She looks a nice girl, it's a shame what happened to her brother though… it would be like me losing Yuu, I don't know what I'd do. But let's not think about that now, just run the bath and get Miku cleaned up' _Rei thought to herself as she rummaged through the towel cupboard for the bathrobe she put there a month ago that hadn't been used. There were quite a few things in this apartment they hadn't used, that they were saving for when they got the house they never seemed to get around to buying.

Rei returned to the main room 5 minutes later, bath filled and robe and PJs at the ready. Miku was still stood where she had been when Rei exited,

" You can go in now Miku, just put your clothes outside the door when you're changed Miku, I'll get them and put them in the machine," she informed Miku before gesturing towards the bathroom door, Miku bowed thanks to her before entering.

'_She's an incredibly polite girl, I hope we get along,'_ she thought to herself again as she sat on the sofa waiting for the click of the door to collect Miku's clothing, which came alone no less than a minute later. So Rei, as she said, swooped over and grabbed the girl's discarded clothing and threw it in the machine, adding fabric softner and powder before turning it on for 30 minutes. On her way back to the living room she knocked on the bathroom door,

"Miku, you okay in there?" she asked, but there was no reply. She knocked once more on the door, speaking louder now, but still no reply. Panic slipped into Rei almost instantly and without thinking she flung the door open, rushing to the bathtub. When Rei's eyes beheld the sight in that bathtub her instincts took over, it was as if she wasn't really there, she was only viewing what was happening… and what she was viewing was unreal. Miku had tried to drown herself. She had turned herself over and laid in the water, waiting to die. Rei didn't even bother to check for a pulse and went straight into CPR, praying to god that Miku wasn't dead. Lucky for her though, her prayers were answered by a jet of water spluttered out of Miku's mouth. Rei let a sigh of relief pass her lips, she hadn't been too late,

" Miku, why, _why, _did you do that?" Rei pleaded to Miku, who had propped herself up against the bath,

" To be with my brother… even though he told me he's happy…and for me to live on, I just don't think I can…he was everything to me," she told Rei quietly.

"I'm sorry to cause you distress," Miku told Rei, grabbing the bathrobe from the toilet seat and putting it on herself,

" Miku, please, let us help you. It's not right that you should be trying to kill yourself, do you think if you did kill yourself and see your brother in the afterlife he'd be happy?" she questioned Miku as she made to get up off of the floor,

" I just want to see him…one more time…" she said before exiting the room, leaving Rei sat on the bathroom floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, yes I know many people won't be happy Miku's trying to kill herself but it's my story and we all know It works out happy in the end otherwise there'd be no Project Zero 3. So anyway, hope you enjoyed it and are excited for part 5, but until then, read and review


	5. Chapter 5

**Miku Hinasaki: Getting Her Life Back**

Part 5

This chapter is going to be connected to the others only by a small part, it's from Kei's POV so it won't be as action packed etc. but with any luck it'll all build together and become a really good story.

P.S. The reason the chapters are so short is because I don't like changing POVS suddenly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Mio! Mayu!" Kei called up the stairs, " Come down and get your dinner, it's out on the table," Kei called up to his twin nieces. He adored Mio and Mayu, they'd been through so much it was amazing they could still stare him in the face and smile as happily as they did as they came down the stairs then.

"What is it today Uncle Kei?" Mio chimed, walking side by side with Mayu to the dining room,

" Today's special, so I thought I'd go all out and make a little bit of everything," he told them solemnly, which turned Mio's face the same,

" Oka-san's birthday," Mayu spoke, turning towards the two with a grin,

" Come on you two, don't be so sad, remember what she always said: Death is a part of life, we may grieve, but afterwards we should look at it as a happy thing and celebrate things to do with that person with a smile and not tears." Mio let out a small chuckle,

" You were always had a much better memory than me," she said to Mayu,

" Now come on, smile!" Mayu ordered before turning and carrying on into the dining room. Kei walked forwards and placed a hand on Mio's shoulder,

" She's right you know, your Oka-san always did said that. And I think it would be an insult to her memory not to live out her beliefs on today of all days," he said comfortingly to her before also heading to the dining room. Mio held back and walked slowly over to the cabinet beside the house entrance,

" I wish you were here…" she whispered as she gazed longingly at a photo of their mother beside a small stream in Minakami,

" I wonder if we can visit there some time… we used to go so many times when we were kids," Mio reminisced to herself, smiling, " So many good times, so much fun,"

"It was wasn't it?" came a voice from behind Mio. She spun round to see Mayu, who had come to check on her,

" Yeah, but he had to stop going when…" Mio trailed off, looking down at Mayu's bandaged leg,

" I don't blame you for it Mio, I never have and I never will," Mayu consolled her sister, " Now come on, Uncle Kei's made _plates _of food and I don't think he'd be happy if it all went to waste," she continued in a sing song voice, dragging Mio to the dining room where they ate happily with their Uncle for the next hour.

It was the evening now in the Amakura household, they were all in the living room. Mio & Mayu were watching t.v. but Kei was at his desk in the corner working away. Himself and his 2 friends Mafuyu Hinasaki & Yuu Asou were investigating into the mysteries of the mysteries and rumours behind the Himuro Mansion, All God's Village, but most importantly the Manor Of Sleep. They had divided their research equally between them by their individual preferences. He was studying the Village, Mafuyu had the Mansion and Yuu the Manor. They would meet a few times a month to discuss things as well as catch up with each other, as well as researchers they were friends first and foremost. Their next meet-up was in a weeks time, at Mafuyu's.

" Uncle Kei, will we be able to come with you to see Mafuyu and Yuu next week?" Mio asked, yanking Kei out of his work state,

" Huh? Oh, right. I'm sorry Mio but I'm going in the week and you have school. I'll be back for the end of the day as usual, but I'm afraid you can't come," he explained to her before returning to his work, only to be disturbed once more by the telephone,

" I'll get it," Mio offered, shooting to the other room for 15 seconds before calling back into the room for Kei,

" It's Yuu," she said before handing the phone to him.

" Yuu?" he asked down the phone as he put it to his ear,

" Kei, I have bad news," Yuu said to him, his voice thick with grief, something was very wrong,

" What is it Yuu, did something happen to Rei or-" Kei rambled before being interrupted by Yuu,

" Mafuyu's dead Kei," Kei's heart skipped a beat, he closed the door to the living room,

" Dead? But how? When?" he asked, his voice cracking,

" I don't know, his little sister Miku told me…something's wrong with her, whatever happened has left her seriously messed up. The house and Miku were a complete mess. So I took her back to mine and Rei's apartment and I went back to get some of her things, I thought she'd be fine with Rei… but I was wrong. She tried to _drown _herself Kei, in the bathtub," he finished off, losing his composure the more he spoke,

" Okay. I'm coming over tomorrow instead, but I'm gonna have to bring Mio and Mayu too," Kei told Yuu, his voice firm,

" I don't think it's a good idea to have Mio and Mayu around Miku," Yuu warned, but Kei wasn't having it,

" Look Yuu, these girls have lost both their parents and Mio almost lost Mayu. I'll explain the situation to them. They're smart, strong girls, they won't be broken by Miku. And the odds _are_ that they'll probably want to go round the shopping districts instead of staying in while we discuss our current situation. Look, just don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens," he reassured Yuu over the phone,

" Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow Kei," Yuu sighed before hanging up the phone. Kei placed the phone on the stand and returned to the living room to tell Mio and Mayu the news.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well this chapter was linked more than I thought it would be, lol. I hope you all enjoy it though, remember to review it's much appreciated


End file.
